Deber, Honor y Familia
by Ares-sama
Summary: Aquellos destinados a heredar el liderazgo de sus clanes deben entender que el honor y el deber son la mayor prioridad, quienes saben ello entenderán que la felicidad es solo una ilusión. Hinata comprendió que el pelirrojo nunca la lastimaría, Sakura deseaba que su infancia fuera devuelta. NXH, SXS parejas canon. Naruto pelirrojo.
1. Uzumaki

Los personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto, el creador del manga de Naruto.

Diálogos — Bla, Bla, Bla —

Pensamientos _"Bla, Bla, Bla"_

©Ares-sama

 **Importante:** Leer las notas de autor al final del capítulo.

Summary: Aquellos destinados a heredar el liderazgo de sus clanes deben entender que el honor y el deber son la mayor prioridad, quienes saben ello entenderán que la felicidad es solo una ilusión. Hinata comprendió que el pelirrojo nunca la lastimaría, Sakura deseaba nunca tener que crecer. NXH, SXS parejas canon. Naruto pelirrojo.

* * *

 **Capitulo I**

 **Los Uzumaki**

Naruto nunca entendía, era joven cierto, pero debería comprender el significado de pertenecer a un clan. Realmente aquello era demasiado confuso para su pequeña mente de solo cuatro años, el solo quería salir a correr, divertirse con los demás pero sobre todo deseaba tanto poder abandonar el recinto de los Uzumaki.

Su madre nunca se lo permitía, se molestaba demasiado cuando lo hacía, las pocas veces que había conseguido escapar noto lo grande que era la aldea donde vivía, era enorme y sobre todo los rostros de los Hokage se convirtió prontamente en su lugar preferido, hizo todo lo posible, llegando al límite para su joven edad para llegar a la cabeza de su padre.

Él era Naruto Uzumaki, el hijo del cuarto Hokage el héroe más grande que toda Konoha había tenido. Y la visa, cuando estaba en la cabeza de su padre podía verlo todo, y vio el pequeño barrio de su familia y se molestó. ¿Por qué tenía que estar encerrado? Qué importancia tenía que él era el heredero del clan de su madre. Se preguntaba si los demás clanes también encerraban de esa forma a sus hijos.

Y era en ese montículo de piedra tallada, donde su madre nunca se molestaba o le gritaba por sus actos, se sentaba en silencio y lo abrazaba, eso ponía muy feliz a Naruto. Su madre Kushina era una mujer hermosa en su opinión, su cabello era definitivamente el más bello de todas las madres de Konoha y quien dijera lo contrario sentiría su ira ttebayo.

Su madre siempre le decía lo mucho que lo amaba, le preparaba un gran plato de Ramen cuando estaba triste, y en las noches frías o aterradoras le permitía dormir junto a ella. También le regalo a Rana-chan, su pequeño peluche verde con forma de rana aunque su madre le repetía constantemente que era un sapo, pero para Naruto no había diferencia alguna.

Entonces, porque su madre se molestaba tanto cuando abandonaba el recinto de su familia, acaso era tan malo que lo hiciera que su bondadosa madre cambiara.

—Escúchame bien Naruto, porque quiero que nunca lo olvides —

Naruto alzo la mirada a su madre, ya sabía que vendría, un fuerte regaño, una reprimenda sobre sus actos. El joven Uzumaki no quería sentirse realmente de esa forma, a veces sentía que era un pésimo hijo pero solo quería tanto poder divertirse.

Aun así Naruto miro a su madre, tenía una mirada derrotada y preocupada pero esa sinceridad en sus ojos que hizo que la mirara atentamente dispuesto a darle toda su atención, a sus cuatro años era demasiado difícil para un niño quedarse quieto y menos si era uno tan hiperactivo como este.

—Somos un clan pequeño y pobre, a pesar que tu padre haya sido el Yondaime Hokage, no significa que hayamos tenido mucho, la mayoría de nuestra gente es huérfana y he tenido que ser una madre para muchos de ellos, pero tú eres mi hijo, mi heredero, eres el bisnieto de Mito Uzumaki, y el tataranieto de Ashina Uzumaki, eres el… —

Naruto no entendía nada de ello, eran solo nombres y en su pequeña mente solo recordaba viejas fotos de los ancianos que mencionaba su madre. Cuando Kushina miro la gran mirada de confusión y a la vez que una pequeña jaqueca iba a generarse pronto en su hijo se detuvo, tal vez debería buscar otra manera de cómo explicarse, Naruto era demasiado pequeño.

—Naruto, en el mundo Shinobi aquellos que nacen en un clan tienen muchos privilegios, pero deben entender que tienen una clan responsabilidad que no siempre te dara felicidad cumplir además lamentablemente a pesar que naciste en un clan, no somos ricos o de muchas tradiciones y no tenemos el respeto de otros clanes como debería ser —

Naruto seguía sin entender, claramente el tema no le estaba gustando y mucho menos en la dirección que iba, sería otra prohibición de seguro.

—Oka-san, no comprendo —

Kushina suspiro con lentitud, era un caso perdido, tal vez cuando creciera intentaría explicárselo.

—Solo entiende una cosa, nunca confíes en nadie que no pertenezca a esta familia, los Uzumaki solo podemos contar con otros Uzumaki ¿entiendes? —

—Pero Oka-san… —

— ¡Entiende Naruto!, la familia esta primero, tu clan esta primero —

—Oka-san, ¿Qué hay de Otu-san? Él no era un Uzumaki —

Kushina abrió los ojos con fuerza, palabras que la hirieron profundamente, como explicar, como decirle a su pequeño y amado hijo.

—crees que me case con tu padre por amor —

Naruto no comprendió pero se alejó de su madre, esas palabras no le gustaban, que quería decir, no entendía. Rápidamente Kushina vio la reacción de su hijo y se lamentó de pronunciarlas, Minato no se las merecía, su hijo tampoco. No, nadie las merecía, a pesar de todo fue muy feliz con Minato.

Antes que su hijo comenzara a correr de ella, Kushina lo atrapo en un fuerte abrazo, enterró su cabeza en los cabellos rojos de su pequeño, rojos como los de ella y agradecía en silencio por ello, si hubieran sido rubios de seguro nunca podría olvidar el amor de Minato, ese amor tan ciego que deposito en ella.

— ¡Lo siento!, si ame a tu padre, este me amo a mi como nadie más pudo haberlo hecho, fuimos muy felices, créeme si tu padre estaría aquí de seguro te diría lo orgulloso que esta de ti —

Naruto no dijo nada, solo abrazo a su madre. Por alguna razón su alegre madre estaba llorando.

—Oka-san —

—Shh, mi pequeño Naruto, mama siempre estará aquí para ti, siempre —

Ella siempre estaría.

* * *

— ¡Felicidades! —

Fue un fuerte grito proveniente de la casa de Kushina, había aproximadamente unas diez personas presentes, la mayoría eran pequeños, niños de la edad cercana a Naruto, todos gritaban de felicidad, tenían pequeños sombreros en sus cabezas, eran los mismos de hace unos meses cuando cantaron el feliz cumpleaños a Karin-nechan. Pero a nadie de los presentes parecía impórtales.

Naruto siempre suponía que en todas las familias esas cosas debían guardarse, además de eso para que botarlas, aunque había visto demasiado de los adornos en muchos cumpleaños, se podría ver los nombres tachados de casi toda la familia en las pancartas, eran finas decía su madre y eran dignas de cada ocasión. Tampoco entendía las lágrimas de algunas de las mayores, sobre todo porque cuando Naruto pregunto le dijeron que era de felicidad.

Era Fusō Uzumaki quien no paraba de llorar, gritaba con alegría lo orgullosa que estaba de su hijo. Nagato-nissan, reía con nerviosismo mientras intentaba librarse de los abrazos embarazosos de su madre.

—Kushina-sama, puede creerlo, mi pequeño Nagato ya es un Chunnin —

Kushina asentía mientras comenzaba a partir las porciones del pastel. Un pequeño pastel de chocolate, había sido preparado esa misma mañana. Todos habían ayudado, claramente Naruto fue enviado a entretener a Nagato para que no descubriera la sorpresa preparaba. Claramente también parte del plan era deshacerse de Naruto y sus pequeñas manos las cuales no podían estar demasiado tiempo alejadas de las cosas dulces.

—Son grandes noticias para el clan —

—Tienes razón Honoka-chan, esto traerá gran honor al gran, nuestro pequeño Nagato con tan solo diez años, ya es todo un Chunin —

Naruto miraba a las mujeres mayores interactuar, otra vez hablaban del clan, acaso un clan era tan importante. Fusō era la madre de Nagato, Honoka tenía casi la misma edad de Nagato y según su madre se esperaba que ambos entrelazaran sus vidas cuando llegaran a la edad suficiente.

Naruto no comprendía ello, era claro que Nagato-Nissan le gustaba la chica de extraño cabello morado, pero cuando preguntaba sobre eso el solo decía que Yahiko la protegería.

A Naruto no le agradaba Yahiko, hacia poner triste a Nagato. Pero Naruto tampoco entendía que importancia tenía entrelazar sus vidas con una niña, las niñas tenían piojos o eso decían los niños en la calle cuando escapaba de su casa para ir a jugar con ellos.

Naruto miro la porción de torta que le había tocado y sonrió en silencio, era la más grande como siempre pero era esa no era su fiesta. Su madre llevo su dedo a sus labios indicando que guardara silencio.

Pero Naruto no le gusto algo, porque solo Karin, Tayuyá, Honoka, Nagato y el tenían pastel. Su madre, no tenia y eso no le gustaba, tampoco Fusō-san o la madre de Karin-nechan.

Si partía su porción de pastel estaba seguro que su madre también podría comer, pero cuando intento hacerlo fue detenido rápidamente por la mano de una recién llegada Sēramu, era una mujer extraña en su opinión, tenia el cabello tan rojo que muchos decían que era sangre, pero eso no era lo extraño según Naruto, era su comportamiento tan estricto, siempre hablando de las tradiciones y maldiciones contra los demás clanes.

—Mi pequeño Naruto, no debes preocuparte, Oka-san ya está algo grande para comer pastel como ustedes niños —

Oka-san está mintiendo fue lo que pensó Naruto. mientras Sēramu soltaba la mano de Naruto.

A sus cuatro años Naruto no le agradaba Sēramu, de toda su familia esa mujer era demasiado desagradable.

* * *

Cuando Naruto tenía seis años comprendía que todos lo miraban con odio. Las personas de la aldea intentaban no ser demasiado directas, pero era imposible que escondieran sus intenciones.

Naruto no le gustaba, no comprendía por que se comportaban de esa manera, pero sobre todo quería entender por qué eran tan fríos, indiferentes y si no fuera porque siempre estaba acompañado de alguien de su familia, no dudaba que sería atacado.

Cuando pasaba entre más multitudes las miradas se hacían más intensas. Quería devolverse a su casa, tal vez no debió haber salido ese día, pero era la celebración de la mayor victoria de su padre. El día en que Minato Namikaze derroto al poderoso demonio, el bijuu de las nueve colas.

Su padre era un héroe, siempre estuvo orgulloso por eso. Esperaba algún día ser un Hokage igual a este. Cuando decía su sueño a su madre, sonreía con tristeza, le recordaba que solo debía confiar en la familia.

Que quería decir ella con eso, Naruto ya no era el niño de cuatro años, ahora tenía siete, a pesar de las constantes burlas de sus compañeros de academia estaba seguro que no era tan tonto como ellos decían. Era solo que las clases se le hacían demasiado aburridas y buscaba cualquier cosa para distraerse.

En su opinión los demás eran los tontos, claro que si ttebayo.

—Naruto-san, no se aleje mucho —

El pequeño Uzumaki levanto la mirada para ver a Nagato correr detrás de este, sin darse cuenta se alejó del grupo. Naruto no le agradaba que ahora Nagato le dijera "san"; pero fue literalmente obligado por su madre y la madre de este. Algún día seria el líder del clan.

¿Por qué debería ser el líder? Naruto no comprendía, Nagato-nisan era mucho más fuerte que él, incluso podría jurar que era más fuerte que el hermano del teme, Sasuke Uchiha siempre le restregaba que era mejor en todo, no había cosa que le molestara más cuando comenzaba hablar sobre el gran y genial Itachi. Nagato podría patearle el trasero a Itachi de eso estaba seguro.

—Lo siento, Nagato-nissan —

Nagato suspiro, Naruto nunca iba a dejar de llamarlo de esa manera pero le gustaba, siempre le había encantado.

Detrás de Nagato venían los demás pequeños, una eufórica Karin que quería recorrer todo el festival, Honoka que intentaba decirles cómo seguir las reglas y lo importante del comportamiento. Claramente nadie la escuchaba, al menos daba esa impresión pero estaba siempre la pequeña Sāra, ella era la menor de todos pero demasiado enfermiza, fue una suerte que Kushina le permitiera asistir al festival. Por qué de seguro la madre de Sāra, Sēramu hubiera estado totalmente en contra de ello.

Faltaba alguien entre los presentes.

—Nagato-nissan, ¿Dónde está Tayuyá-nessan? —

La expresión de Nagato hubiera sido divertida y en realidad lo fue por que Sāra se rio con fuerza, Karin solo sonrió con malicia al ver como no estaba su molesta prima, mientras que Honoka estaba mirando en todas las direcciones buscando el primer escándalo o problema que se presentara.

Y lo encontraron.

—Te digo que me estas robando —

Fueron las palabras de la Uzumaki al vendedor de flautas, no le agradaba como iba toda la discusión.

Nagato se puso delante, intento calmar los ánimos, pero Tayuyá decía que el hombre le estaba cobrando la flauta dos veces el precio original. Este alegaba que era un objeto único y de gran valor.

—Es una flauta común y corriente, hasta tiene el precio aun pegado a esta —

El vendedor claramente se sintió molesto y reviso con clara vergüenza que tenían razón, tenía el precio de diez Ryō aun pegado a esta.

Honoka extendió el dinero y este lo acepto de mala gana.

— _Malditos demonios de cabello rojo_ —

Naruto escucho el insulto, pero todos los demás siguieron como si nada hubiera pasado, aunque la expresión de Nagato asusto un poco, esa mirada llena de tanto odio no era la de su Nagato-nissan.

—Tayuyá, no vuelvas alejarte —

—Sí, Honoka-san —

El silencio entre todos se hizo presente y solo caminaron al gran evento del festival.

* * *

Kushina sonrió con tristeza cuando vio a la niña, hubiera cruzado una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro al ver lo nerviosa que estaba la pequeña, si se hubiera reído un poco si no hubiera sentido haber vivido esa experiencia antes.

Miro a su hijo que no le gustaba nada lo que estaba viendo, Kushina entendía, pero le había explicado a Naruto por todos los medios posibles que era una decisión que nadie debía interferir.

Naruto quien llevaba puesto su mejor vestimenta seguido de los demás miembros de su clan, todos ellos con esas viejas ropas pesadas y de color negro con el símbolo rojo de su clan. Claramente ellos eran una de las minorías más grandes en aquella gran reunión.

Estaban desde los despreocupados Nara, hasta los estrictos Hyuga, los Yamanaka quienes habían patrocinado todo el evento, todos los clanes de Konoha estaban reunidos, las autoridades civiles y militares de la aldea.

Todos estaban perdiendo su paciencia. Salvo claro los Uzumaki que se sentían realmente irritados con todos los presentes.

Sakura Haruno estaba intentando dar su agradecimiento al clan Uchiha por aceptarla en su familia.

"pobre mocosa" pensaba Kushina, los Uchiha la destruirían pronto y ser dada en matrimonio.

—Yo, Sakura Haruno, del clan Haruno descendientes legítimos del Clan Senju… etoo… bueno —

Otra vez se olvidó el discurso, Fukagu estaba al borde de gritarle a la niña si no fuera por la mano de Mikoto sobre su hombro indicándole que tuviera paciencia. Los Haruno y otros clanes descendientes de los Senju veían la escena con vergüenza e incluso deshonor al ver a su heredera ser incapaz de terminar.

—Yo Sasuke Uchiha, de Clan Uchiha, acepto en nombre de mi clan y mi sangre vuestra oferta —

Todos aplaudieron, Sakura no termino el discurso pero el segundo hijo de Fukagu, menos Naruto que sentía que aquello estaba mal, Sasuke podría ser un teme pero estaba seguro que no le agradaba todo ello, además Sakura era la niña que pasaba todo el tiempo en la academia recolectando pequeñas flores para darle a sus compañeros en un intento por hacer amigos y Kushina quien tampoco aplaudió puesto que vio su compromiso a la fuerza con Minato ser revivido, cuantas veces tuvo que ver esto, cuantas niñas pequeñas debían ser dadas a desconocidos en nombre de la política.

Sakura podría tener un fuerte enamoramiento por Sasuke. Pero Naruto estaba seguro que ninguna niña de ocho años le gustaba saber con antelación con que hombre se casaría.

Sēramu se acercó con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y se inclinó levemente ante su madre, todos dieron un pequeño gruñido porque sabían que debían hacer lo mismo ante su llegada. Los Uzumaki detestaban las tradiciones era la opinión de Naruto al ver como los demás de su edad seguían su ejemplo de rodar los ojos y sentirse molestos de estas inclinando sus cuerpos ante cada persona.

—Kushina-sama, una gran noticia, una gran dote nos sería entregada si aceptamos una unión —

Aquello no gusto, Naruto lo pudo ver en sus primas, Karin abrazo las piernas de su madre, tayuyá que era huérfana se refugió en la mano de Nagato y Sāra quien era la que más peligro corría abrazo instintivamente a la madre de Karin. Honoka era la que fingía estar más tranquila ella ya había sido comprometida a Nagato pero sus piernas temblaban con fuerza.

—Sēramu-san, ya hemos hablado de esto además este no es el lugar —

Naruto sonrió, su madre demostró que era la líder del clan y aunque Sēramu fuera la gran sacerdotisa los Uzumaki siempre seguían primero a su líder.

—Lo se Kushina-sama pero los Hyuga han ofrecido como ya os he dicho una gran dote —

— ¿Los Hyuga? La propuesta me imagino que la plantea Hizashi Hyuga, dile que olvídelo su hijo Neji puede elegir a una de sus primas —

Kushina dio media vuelta, quería irse, largarse. Naruto sonrió ante las palabras de su madre y la siguió, como heredero debía caminar siempre detrás de estas y los demás miembros detrás de él, solo hasta que llegaran al barrio Uzumaki luego de ello todos comenzarían a corretearse los unos a los otros.

Pero Sēramu nunca se movió.

—La propuesta no era de Hizashi, era de Hiashi Hyuga dice que te recuerde la deuda que tienes con Hana Hyuga, la madre de sus hijas —

Kushina apretó con fuerza sus manos mientras volteaba con ira y enojo hacia la segunda mujer de mayor edad de los presentes.

Los Uzumaki eran pacíficos, realmente seguían muy al pie de la letra su honor familiar de cuidarse los unos a los otros, años de persecución y a la vez de tragedias continuas los hacían tener fuertes vínculos pero aun así al igual que los demás clanes, el liderazgo era algo que no era desafiado.

— ¿Qué hiciste a mis espaldas? ¿Crees que puedes tomar mejores decisiones que yo?—

Fueron las palabras necesarias para que Naruto entendiera que algo malo estaba sucediendo, su madre pocas veces reaccionaba de esa manera.

— ¡Jamás! Kushina-sama yo respeto vuestra autoridad, pero Hana os manda a decir que necesitaba vuestra ayuda —

—Nunca entrare en este sucio juego, además Nagato ya fue comprometido a Honoka —

Los mencionados cerraron los ojos. Honoka no quería ello, Nagato amaba a otra persona. El clan es primero.

—La propuesta no es para Nagato-chan, es para Naruto-sama —

Naruto sintió que el cielo caía sobre sus hombros y la tierra comenzaba abrirse para devorarlo.

* * *

 **Notas del autor.**

Quería escribir hace tiempo. Una historia sobre como seria la vida en Konoha si los Uzumaki se hubieran establecido en la aldea. Al principio intente hacer una historia de vida familiar y todo pero quise ir agregando algo de drama, la vida rosa nunca ha sido mi fuerte en escritura.

Que mas puedo decir, que iré subiendo capítulos de cada uno de los clanes de Konoha su vida y su forma de ver el mundo. Claramente los capítulos tendrán una linea cronológica entrelazados en si.

Tal vez algunos le recuerden este tipo de inicio con "sobreviviendo al compromiso" pero les aseguro que no. Lamentablemente los compromisos entre clanes se daba a temprana edad entre los miembros de las familias quería resaltar eso, es una historia de las parejas canon, pero no comenzaran bien, sentirse obligados, ademas de ello pronto comenzaría su vida como shinobis, la rivalidad entre clanes de la misma aldea, las demas naciones shinobi, etc...

Bueno siguiente capitulo **Clan Uchiha Y El clan Haruno.**


	2. Haruno y Uchiha

Los personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto, el creador del manga de Naruto.

Diálogos — Bla, Bla, Bla —

Pensamientos _"Bla, Bla, Bla"_

©Ares-sama

 **Importante:** Leer las notas de autor al final del capítulo.

Summary: Aquellos destinados a heredar el liderazgo de sus clanes deben entender que el honor y el deber son la mayor prioridad, quienes saben ello entenderán que la felicidad es solo una ilusión. Hinata comprendió que el pelirrojo nunca la lastimaría, Sakura deseaba nunca tener que crecer. NXH, SXS parejas canon. Naruto pelirrojo.

* * *

Capitulo II

 **Haruno y Uchiha**

 **Haruno**

Sakura nunca tuvo más amigos que las flores. Incluso la pequeña Ino, cuando la visitaba tenía que guardar distancia y prudencia hacia ella, solo las pocas veces que conseguían estar a solas o lejos de los oídos de los adultos Ino intentaba sacar a Sakura de ese caparazón de inseguridad donde estaba atrapada.

Pero a pesar de ello, cuando descubrieron a la Yamanaka hablándole indecorosamente a la princesa, fue apartada del camino y buscaron a una amiga más servicial.

Solo tenía siete años y Sakura detestaba la palabra servicial y sumisión. Las niñas de su edad que siempre la acompañaban la asustaban, no le daban ninguna seguridad, siempre sonreían, siempre le decían princesa, siempre estaban desde que despertaba hasta que se acostaba.

La vestían, le organizaban el cabello, solo sería cuestión de tiempo para que la bañaran pensaba Sakura con temor, cuando no eran comentarios sobre su hermosa pies, era sobre su ojos de Jade, o sobre la santidad de su sangre.

Sakura Haruno, princesa del clan Haruno y por consiguiente de casi una veintena de clanes de la aldea Ninja de Konoha, era la bisnieta de Hashirama. Se decía que su gran abuelo construyo esta aldea, en ese entonces el clan Senju, quien por falta de herederos masculinos termino conformándose en una veintena de clanes por matrimonio con poderosos ninjas.

Se suponía que debía ser la mujer ideal, se levantaba a las seis, tenía desde clases de costura hasta de danza, como tocar la flauta y el arpa, saber los nombres, linajes y cada una de las tradiciones de los clanes, hacer perfectamente la ceremonia del té.

Por eso amaba tanto las flores, por eso eran sus amigas. Por qué en la gran mansión en que vivía existía ese hermoso jardín donde ella e Ino antes que la alejaran de ella habían plantado el jardín de flores, había una veintena de especies desde margaritas hasta tulipanes, crecían grandes girasoles, era hermoso. Le encantaba ir a cuidar a sus amigas, ver como crecían y sobre todo ensuciarse, tocar la tierra y a veces el lodo con sus manos, le encantaba ver como se arruinaba sus finos vestidos de seda de Suna o cuando se perdían esas pesadas tiaras de piedras preciosas traídas desde Iwa.

Aunque siempre terminaban recuperando sus tiaras, aunque siempre terminara reprendida por la forma como destruía sus ropas por la suciedad acumulada, no le importaba. Era una tonta idea pero se sentía libre cuando lo hacía.

Sakura tenía siete años y siempre se preguntaba que se sentiría poder caminar por sus propios medios, sin tener que usar esa tonta carroza o sus guardianes que dejaran de alzarla en esa estúpida silla para moverse en todas las direcciones.

Una vez descubrió que subirse a los arboles era divertido, sobre todo porque esas tétricas niñas que tanto le servían no podían seguirla, se subió hasta la copa más alta, subiendo por las ramas sin importar que se rompieran y estuviera a punto de caerse, ella quería subir e ir más alto.

Deseaba volar como una mariposa, porque eran bellas y sus vidas eran cortas pero Vivian y estaban rodeadas de hermosas flores.

Y cuando llego a la cima, cuando subió a la copa y la rama más alta, Sakura vio lo grande que era el horizonte, porque el árbol estaba por encima de las malditas murallas blancas que rodeaban su mansión, no habían esas malditas telas que cubrían su vista cuando salía a la calle en sus carrozas o en manos de sus cargadores. Podía pararse y lo hizo, vio todo, lo grande que era el mundo.

Pero ella era pequeña, entonces por qué la ¿trataban de una manera tan distinta? Las niñas de abajo comenzaron a gritarle que por favor "Sakura-sama baje"; pero ella no las escucho, se paró aún más alto y extendió sus brazos, respiro ese aire fresco y grito con entusiasmo como toda niña de su edad debería hacerlo pero la rama de la copa se rompió.

Sakura cayó con fuerza, luego recuerda haber despertado en un hospital.

Su padre castigo a las familias de las niñas que siempre la acompañaban, mando a cortar todos los arboles de la mansión y cercanos a estos. Pero no toco su campo de flores.

Cuando tenía ocho años Sakura se dio cuenta que habían peores cosas que las niñas que siempre la seguían, sus fieles sirvientas habían sido reemplazadas por frías adolecentes.

Sakura se dio cuenta que crecer hacia a la gente horrible.

Estas nuevas sirvientas no tenían reparos en bañarla, a pesar de las quejas de Sakura estas parecían no escuchar y no les importaba realmente mucho la opinión de su princesa. Las órdenes de su padre debían cumplirse.

Debían convertirla en una verdadera señorita, en secreto Sakura maldecía esa palabra con todo su ser.

Ahora las carrozas tenían grandes sequitos, cuando intentaba levantar la cortina para ver la calle era castigada por la mujer que ahora se montaba junto con ella. Era honorable dijo su madre, decía que su sangre era casi tan pura como la de su hija.

Sakura no entendía, esa chica no tenía nada especial, salvo esa sonrisa fría, la indiferencia en su rostro, totalmente pálida, un cadáver podría decirse. Ella debía ser su modelo, era del clan Hagoromo.

La chica estaba con esa mirada tan perdida y cada minuto que Sakura pasaba con ella quería alejarse más de la chica, estaba muerta en vida pensaba. Sakura amaba las flores por que simbolizaban la vida y esta chica era el reflejo de algo horrible.

"Debes parecerte más a Rina-chan" Comentaron sus padres pero Sakura decidió nunca ser como ella.

Aunque pasara el tiempo sus clases no cambiaran, ahora suban la de cocina aunque Sakura la consideraba menos aburrida que la mayoría era de las que eran obligadas a recibir.

Cuando cumplió se acercaba su cumpleaños noveno se le dijo que iba a ingresar a la academia ninja. Fue el día más feliz de su vida, no podría recordar otro día donde pudiera salir a jugar de esa forma, no había nadie tras de ella diciéndole que esa no era la forma de comportarse.

Había bellas y hermosas flores aunque no eran tan exóticas como las de su jardín, estas que estaban en los grandes espacios verdes de la academia eran de unas tonalidades de blanco que antes no había visto.

Lo mejor de regresar a la academia es que estaba Ino, ella podría volver a jugar con ella. Eran amigas debían serlo pensó Sakura y cuando vio a la rubia esta jugo con ella.

Sakura cortaba las pequeñas flores y se las daba a sus maestros, compañeros, algunos las conservaban considerándolo un pequeño honor que la princesa de los Haruno les obsequiara algo, otros en cambio por la rivalidad entre clanes la desechaban de inmediato pero eso no le importaba a Sakura estaban siendo horriblemente honestos, pero estaban siendo sinceros con ella.

En la academia había tantas personas, muchas formas de pensar y de actuar, algunos Nara solo dormían, los otros solo observaban las nubes, eran un clan raro pero a Sakura les parecía simpáticos, a diferencia de los Nara, los Uzumaki eran todo lo contrario eran bulliciosos y eso sin mencionar su exceso de energías, si ellos querían gritar lo hacían, si querían saltar lo hacían, cuando no estaban contentos en una clase salían por la ventana todos juntos escapándose de clase seguidos por un furioso Iruka-sensei, eran un clan muy unido Sakura les tenia envidia, y estaba segura que muchos más en el fondo. Eso la hizo pensar que tantos de ellos habían crecido en familias frías y poco afectuosas.

Naruto se podría decir que era su extraño amigo, aunque bueno el chico pelirrojo intentaba acercarse a todos por igual, aunque claramente evitaba a los Uchiha, parecía ser que la gran alegría de los Uzumaki poco iba con la terquedad y poca demostración de afecto de los Uchiha, todos ellos le asustaban, esos fríos ojos que poseían.

Los Yamanaka eran sus preferidos, su conocimientos sobre las flores no tenían comparación también le explicaba Ino recetas de su familia para usar otro tipo de plantas con fines medicinales.

Entonces Sakura se había enamorado, aunque se sonrojaba cada vez que veía a Sasuke Uchiha algo paradójico puesto que apenas le gustaba tener cerca al resto de su familia. Pero este amor era algo distinto estaba segura, cuando ingresaba a la biblioteca de la academia vio los libros, tantas historias, tantos conocimientos entonces estudiaba con alegría, vio con enfoque como cada libro tenía una opinión distinta, un enfoque totalmente contradictorio con el otro, era como si fueran personas que discutían entre ellas pero sin necesidad de lastimarse.

Era feliz por primera vez, claro hasta que llego ese día.

— ¡Sakura, tenemos grandes noticias! —

Debió haber corrido cuando escucho esas palabras estaba segura de ello.

—Tu padre y yo hemos encontrado al candidato adecuado para ti —

Su madre sonreía con fuerza, mientras su padre asentía en señal de afirmación y de aceptación.

—No entiendo —

Sakura no entendía, no comprendía nada de ello.

—Vamos mi pequeña Sakura ya tienes diez años sabes a lo que me refiero —

—Mama solo tengo ocho —

Su madre la miro con sorpresa y luego sonrió con más alegría.

—Esto es perfecto, tienen la misma edad, lo vez cariño serán una gran pareja —

Mebuki poca atención estaba prestando a su hija, la pequeña estaba aborde de las lágrimas, estaba asustada no entendía nada de ello.

Solo cuando su madre menciono la palabra "matrimonio" seguido de un fuerte, contundente "arreglado".

Sakura se levantó con fuerza comenzó a correr rápidamente.

—¡Sakura! ¡Regresa!, niña vuelve aquí —

Los gritos de su madre no se hicieron esperar, pero eso no le importaba comenzaba a correr tan rápido como podía, llego a caerse, pero se levantaba lo más pronto, no iba a retroceder, no iba a dejarse atrapar, tenía miedo. Solo era una niña por que le decían esas horribles palabras, Sakura era una niña lista comenzó a entender todo.

Entonces choco con fuerza contra el suelo, mientras era atrapada por las sirvientas con fuerza impedían que se moviera o replicara.

Su padre grito con fuerza, que tenía que madurar, levantarse y no comportarse como una niña. Pero Sakura era una niña.

La chica de ojos de jade, la princesa de los Haruno fue arreglada. Mientras la pintura de su rostro era una y otra vez puesta ya que las lágrimas volvían a escapar. Esta vez su padre si quemo su campo de flores.

— ¡Yo, Sakura Haruno, del Clan Haruno descendientes legítimos del Clan Senju!... —

Quería detenerse, salir corriendo diciéndole a todo el mundo que se fuera directo al infierno, quería llorar pero lo había hecho tanto que sus lágrimas se secaron, estaban secas por la indiferencia de todos quienes la observaban, por las sonrisas complacientes de tantos adultos.

Los últimos Senju por fin se unirían a los Uchiha decían la mayoría, otros comentarios eran peores, de tal forma que el pánico era demasiado enorme, el peor de todos los comentarios que decían esos horribles adultos fue que al final los "Uchiha ganaron, al final uno de ellos montara a una Senju"; no sabía lo que significaba pero la malicia y lasciva con que lo había dicho hizo que Sakura se sintiera de la peor manera posible.

Y que podría decir de su ahora prometido que terminaba el juramento de compromiso con total tranquilidad e indiferencia.

La mano de Sakura fue tomada con fuerza sacándola de sus pensamientos, miro a la persona que la había tomado y vio a la madre de Sasuke, su madre hacia lo mismo con la mano de su ahora prometido.

Ambas madres tomaron la mano de quien ahora sería su futuro nuero o nuera. Y un pequeño cuchillo portaba ambas y cortaron levemente el dedo índice de los pequeños.

El Hokage Sarutobi, traía consigo un pequeño pergamino donde las gotas de sangre de ambos chicos fueron puestas.

—Ahora Uchiha y Haruno, descendientes de los clanes fundadores es para mí un honor oficializar las intensiones de esta unión —

El tercer Hokage hablo y todos los presentes aplaudieron, todos menos los del clan de cabello rojo, Sakura observo la mirada intensa de la mujer que los lideraba, Kushina, esa mirada que le estaba dando. Seria acaso lastima.

Sakura volteo el rostro, miró fijamente a su ahora prometido, tristeza, desagrado, e incluso felicidad era imposible saberlo, el chico era demasiado indiferente, serio tal vez solo era frio como se esperaba de un Uchiha.

Aún tenía ocho años para ser libre pensaba la pelirosa, según la ley de Konoha los matrimonios entre clanes solo estaban permitidos a partir de los dieciséis años, si aún tenía tiempo.

Tal vez si demostraba que podría ser más útil como una Kunoichi la aldea podría darle la opción de elegir.

* * *

 **Uchiha**

El deber siempre estaba por encima de todo lo demás. Sasuke entendía eso a la perfección, por consiguiente siempre se guardaba todo lo que sentía, muchas veces se sentía ignorado por parte de su padre pero comprendía perfectamente que no debería quejarse por ello.

Itachi es el mayor, el heredero del clan y por consiguiente el próximo líder de la familia. La familia era importante pero nunca debía estar por encima del deber, el compromiso hacia tu aldea, tu clan a veces significaba que debías ir contra algunos miembros de la familia por consiguiente los lazos sanguíneos podrían volverse una objeción si no se conseguía separar los sentimientos de afecto sobre el deber.

Para un Uchiha el deber lo era todo, su compromiso hacia su clan y su aldea era lo único que importaba. Los Uchiha siempre perduraran, si era necesario debían estar dispuestos a sacrificar al mitad de ellos para que preservara la otra mitad.

También estaba el asunto de la gloria y el honor, pero si estos se interponían en tu deber como shinobi debían ser totalmente depuestos a un lado, que importancia tenía el honor cuando te impedía hacer un apto que te ayudara a cumplir tu misión, la gloria era algo fantástico pero si debías actuar en las sombras sin que nadie lo supiera era necesario.

Siempre fue de esa forma.

Sasuke miraba en silencio a todos los adultos hablar, debía aprender, debía comprender todo, sin importar su joven edad puesto que aunque Itachi fuera a heredar el clan, Sasuke debía tomar el mando de la policía militar. Por consiguiente debía ser rápidamente formado como un shinobi de elite, no solo en habilidades si no en pensamiento, debía ser un estratega entender claramente que la ley lo era todo.

Sasuke nunca se quejaba pero en el fondo todo ello a veces y por pocas que fueran, a veces se sentía realmente asqueado con todo ello.

Se preguntaba en silencio como eran los demás clanes, las otras familias de seguro al menos eran algo más divertidas.

Ideas peligrosas debía desecharlas, pensamientos como estos generaban división y esta no está permitida dentro de los Uchiha.

En la academia era el mejor, sus estudios resaltaban claramente su gran talento, Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, cada uno de ellos era el mejor, en casi todo menos en esa estupidez del Fūinjutsu, el arte del sellado como si alguien necesitara eso, realmente todos en la academia eran un asco, bueno casi todos. Estaban esos malditos pelirrojos extrovertidos y sobre todo el Dobe, ese inútil de Naruto.

Naruto siempre era el segundo en todo, siempre detrás de Sasuke, y eso estaba perfecto era el estado natural de las cosas claro salvo por el Fūinjutsu donde Naruto siempre era el primero y Sasuke apenas conseguía estar dentro de los cinco primeros.

Lo otro que no toleraba del Dobe, de ese tonto es que él era quien heredaría a su clan, por más que fuera un pobre y poco prestigioso actualmente, se decía que los Uzumaki eran los guardianes del poder de Konoha. Jinchuriki alguno de ellos debía serlo, y sus descendientes lo serian. Por ello su opinión siempre debía ser tomada y respetaba después de todo a nadie le gusta que su arma secreta se rebele.

Sasuke no era tonto, estaba seguro que el Jinchuriki de la aldea debía ser Naruto o Nagato, el último era muchas veces el compañero de equipo de su hermano, según Itachi este podría ser más fuerte que él, algo que nunca agradaba a su padre y menos a Sasuke.

Pero eso no importaba, aunque Nagato fuera mayor que Naruto, este último nació como primogénito de la matriarca y por ello Sasuke lo detestaba, en el fondo el destino había elegido al Dobe nacer siendo el primero en algo mientras que Sasuke siempre sería el segundo, siempre después de Itachi.

Tal vez no detestara a Naruto todo el tiempo, a veces jugaba con el pelirrojo, en el fondo en la mente de Sasuke y en la parte más oculta de esta, veía a Naruto como el único amigo fuera de su Clan.

Para bien o para mal, Sasuke acepto su destino con un gran sentimiento del deber. Todo iba bien y poco a poco ya con nueve años, Sasuke había aceptado estar bajo la sombra de otros, hasta que Itachi lo destruyo todo, la unión entre sus padres, sus acciones produjeron un gran cataclismo dentro de los Uchiha.

Itachi Uchiha, el mejor shinobi desde la era de Madara dentro de los Uchiha había cometido un error imperdonable ante los ojos de los líderes y ancianos.

Itachi se enamoró de una mestiza. Aunque fuera mitad Uchiha y tuviera el Sharingan esta no estaba destinada a ser parte de la familia principal del clan, realmente Izumi Uchiha debería conformarse con solo ser una concubina. Pero la "maldita" forma como la llamaba su padre, se negó a ello.

Para los Uchiha los mestizos eran imperdonables, solo se aceptaba que un Uchiha se casara fuera del clan con aquellos que descendieran del mítico sabio de los seis caminos. En pocas palabras descendientes de Senju o parientes lejanos como Hyuga e incluso Uzumaki, lo cual claramente dejaba muy limitada las opciones, los primeros no toleraban mucho a los Uchiha y los segundos claramente quemarían antes la aldea que un Uzumaki y un Uchiha estuvieran juntos, la amistad era permitida pero el amor nunca. Y el nacimiento de Izumi no contaba con ningún requisito, su madre una Uchiha digna se enamoró de un simple Jonin y lo peor de todo no poseía un clan alguno.

Desde que eran niños Itachi solía cuidar de Izumi y esta lo seguía para todos lado le regalaba Dangos de la tienda de su madre, Sasuke la recordaba perfectamente puesto que cada vez que tenía oportunidad y si Itachi no estaba le recordaba su estatus social, _"Mi padre dice que eres un error, una mestiza e impura"_ pero la tonta nunca se molestó o le respondía aquello, solo decía que algún día " _Sasuke-chan_ " crecería y lo entendería.

Sasuke no necesitaba entender nada. Su padre lo había dicho se le había dado la oportunidad a Itachi para que conservara a la chica, como una concubina era un gran prestigio para una mujer de baja categoría y fue en ese momento en que su madre le grito a su padre.

Las acciones de Itachi, maldito Itachi. Ahora sus padres discutían cada vez que se podía, Mikoto estaba decidida a estar al lado de su hijo mayor y Sasuke sentía rabia, envidia ante ellos, su madre siempre estaba era a su lado ahora Itachi dividía a sus padres, le quitaba el amor de su madre.

—Aceptare que sea tu segunda esposa —

Comento entre rabia Fukagu mientras que Mikoto estaba sentada del lado de Itachi apretando sus manos en señal de apoyo.

— ¡No! —

Itachi respondió, Mikoto asintió apoyaría a su hijo, no solo por él. Lo hacía también por ella una forma de demostrarle a Fukagu que no tenía derecho a denigrar a nadie por su estatus de nacimiento. Acaso su amado esposo había olvidado que ella y aunque fuera un secreto dentro del clan y la aldea, aunque fuera algo que solo pocos sabían de qué Mikoto no cumplía los requisitos para ser la matriarca de los Uchiha, después de todo su madre también era mestiza aunque claro, su madre murió en su parto y su padre rápidamente se casó con una Uchiha de mejor estatus y siempre se dijo que Mikoto era su hija biológica.

Irónicamente Mikoto nunca conto con el apoyo de su padre, pero su madrastra fue una mujer gentil y amable, ella era infértil así que amo a Mikoto como si fuera su propia hija, le enseño grandes valores esos mismos que hizo que Fukagu se casara con ella, ellos se casaron por amor entonces por qué su terco esposo no podía verlo.

— ¡Nunca la aceptaran! —

—Ello no me importa, Padre —

Sasuke solo observaba todo en silencio.

—Los Haruno han ofrecido a su hija, heredera en matrimonio, solo espera un poco sé que será una mujer hermosa, Itachi no tires a la basura todo por esa mestiza —

Mikoto se sorprendió, eso era inaceptable otra vez Fukagu decidía las cosas sin consultarle además conocía a la pequeña Sakura, era demasiado inocente la pobre niña, ya se imaginaba a todo el clan intentando moldearla. El horror en secreto se acordó de su mejor amiga, "Kushina", no todos tenían la suerte de ella de que al final se hubiera generado un amor entre su matrimonio arreglado pero… Itachi no era un mal chico pero estaba segura realmente que su hijo jamás se perdonaría y menos a la niña que lo alejaran de la mujer que había comenzado amar.

—Es solo una niña —

—Crecerá, todas crecen siempre —

Itachi sentía que su sangre hervía.

—No, no aceptare nada que me impongas —

— ¡Me obedecerás soy tu padre! —

Por primera vez, todos los presentes vieron como Fukagu perdía los estribos, la paciencia. Parecía ser alguien totalmente distinto la sorpresa fue mayor cuando Sasuke se puso delante de su padre en señal de apoyo, su madre se sintió tan desilusionada del pequeño en esos momentos.

—Entonces ya no eres mi padre —

Lo que más odiaba Fukagu era la total incapacidad de sacar de su personalidad tranquila a su hijo Itachi, era como un maldito muñeco que nunca alzaba la voz, gritaba o mostraba enojo alguno.

— ¡Lárgate me escuchas! Ya no eres parte de esta familia y este clan, —

El grito resonó con fuerza

— ¡Fukagu espera!; no cometas una tontería —

Pero Fukagu la cometió aparto a su esposa fuertemente esta cayo violentamente al suelo y por primera vez en toda su vida Fukagu vio a Itachi perder el control sobre sí mismo.

Hace dos meses aquello sucedió, ahora Sasuke es el heredero, ahora Sasuke es el primero, ahora todos lo miran a él, contienen sus alientos esperando que hará.

Pero hace dos meses que su hermano abandono el clan mientras su padre herido le gritaba una y otra vez que ya no era su hijo, que estaba exiliado y expulsado.

Sasuke solo guardo silencio mirando de reojo a su madre quien sostenía a su padre que estaba perdiendo la paciencia, ambos no hablaban realmente mucho, no quería seguir pensando en la relación de sus padres, entre los Uchiha no existe el divorcio y menos la atención de parejas, veía un caldo apunto de hervir y estallar.

Pero ahora tenía otro problema, la chica delante de este. Apenas conseguía terminar la frase, su juramento ya llevaba varios minutos, Sasuke no era tonto Sakura era la niña más inteligente de su clase, claramente estaba ganando tiempo.

— Yo Sasuke Uchiha, de Clan Uchiha, acepto en nombre de mi clan y mi sangre vuestra oferta —

Termino Sasuke, concluyo todo y evito que se siguiera desperdiciando el tiempo, pero la mirada que Sakura le dio en ese momento lo dejo helado, la chica estaba destrozada ¿Por qué nadie más lo veía? Deseaba que dejara de mirarlo de esa manera, volteo su mirada pero era imposible evitar ver a tal rostro destrozado frente de ella.

Todos gritaban, aplaudían y felicitaban. Todos estaban tan ocupados e incluso podría jurar que Sakura no se había dado cuenta, que la chica de ojos de jade estaba llorando.

Pero el deber siempre esta primero, siempre. Aunque en el fondo Sasuke sabía que nunca olvidaría las lágrimas de Sakura de ese día y sobre todo nunca olvidaría que en su interior Sasuke estaba dudando claramente de su deber.

* * *

 **Notas del autor.**

Me alegra mucho sus comentarios sobre esta nueva historia que decidí comenzar, realmente una disculpas por el primer capitulo estaba leyéndolo esta mañana y note unos errores ortográficos que me avergüenzan, intentare corregirlos lo mas pronto posible.

No quería escribir realmente como muchos fics sobre la eterna sombra que genera Itachi sobre su hermano, pero es imposible realmente no hacerlo, aun así decidid que Sasuke viera lo que era por primera vez ser el centro de atención de todo, ahora que Itachi decidió seguir otro camino distinto al que todos le había destinado.

En la novela de Itachi se nos dice claramente como los Uchiha no estaban muy de acuerdo con que sus miembros se casaran por fuera del clan.

Sakura intente reflejarla con sus temores de niña demás de ello con el hecho de ser tratada como una porcelana a punto de romperse, claramente Ino no consiguió tener mucha influencia sobre esta para darle algo de carácter y actitud.


	3. Hyuga

Los personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto, creador del manga de Naruto.

Diálogos — Bla, Bla, Bla —

Pensamientos _"Bla, Bla, Bla"_

©Ares-sama

 **Summary:** Aquellos destinados a heredar el liderazgo de sus clanes deben entender que el honor y el deber son la mayor prioridad, quienes saben ello entenderán que la felicidad es solo una ilusión. Hinata comprendió que el pelirrojo nunca la lastimaría, Sakura deseaba que su infancia fuera devuelta. NXH, SXS parejas canon. Naruto pelirrojo.

* * *

Hyuga

Hana observo a su pequeña dormir, entre sus sabanas la heredera de uno de los clanes más poderoso de Konoha, descansaba. Hinata Hyuga no era exactamente un modelo de heredero, nació prematura, demasiado enfermiza y con pocas defensas, los médicos incluso habían llegado a pronosticar que la fiebre la mataría en los pocos días después de su nacimiento.

Y todos aquellos que miraban a Hinata cuando era una recién nacida se daban por vencidos, sus abuelos, e incluso su padre, para Hana todo ello era un duro golpe, pero no por ello iba a darse por vencida y permitir que la luz de su hija se apagara, lucho, la cuido y sobre todo intento demostrarle cada momento, cada segundo de su vida que tenía alguien a su lado que siempre la amaría incondicionalmente.

Se aseguró que cada vez que ella se cayera, Hana su madre estaría hay para ayudarla a levantarse, cuando su padre la mirara con desaprobación por no ser lo que esperaba que fuera, Hana la abrazaría, daría su hombro donde ella podría llorar tranquilamente.

Hana amaba a su hija sobre todas las cosas, no importaba lo que los demás dijeran. Para ella, Hinata era una gran guerrera, sobrevivió a la fiebre y no solo fue un par de veces, era enfermiza pero nunca permitió que eso la detuviera.

Todos aceptaban a regañadientes que Hinata era su heredera. Hasta que Neji demostró que era mejor que ella, mejor luchador, mejor estratega, mejor Hyuga según el viejo consejo. Hinata su amada niña ahora estaba en manos de las intrigas del poder de su clan.

Su segundo gran tesoro nació Hanabi y mientras Hinata era una niña enfermiza que podría decaer en cualquier momento, Hanabi era otra Hyuga ejemplar según algunos. Y Hana miro con horror como su propio esposo comenzó a planear con su hermano arrebatarle a su Hinata, a su primogénita.

Lo que más le dolía era la indiferencia de todos de que su pequeña fuera sellada, ella no lo merecía realmente nunca había hecho algo malo, o había lastimado a nadie.

La gran fortaleza de Hinata era ser gentil, amable y sobre todo una persona desinteresada, creía que había monstruos en su armario al igual que Hanabi y aun así ella demostró ser una buena hermana mayor e iba a cuidar a su pequeña hermanita y la protegía de los monstruos.

Le gustaban las cosas dulces en exageración pero nunca llegaba a ser glotona por ello.

— ¿mami estas bien? —

La voz de su hija la despertó de sus pensamientos, la observo con determinación mientras pensaba en los pasos a seguir. No importaba la forma como lo mirara, solo tenía una opción buscar alguien que pudiera protegerla mucho mejor que ella.

Si permitía que Hinata fuera arrebatada por Hiashi, Hizashi y el consejo, su pequeña nunca podría ser feliz pero más importante libre de las tradiciones de su clan, aunque ella y Hiashi se casaron por deber, era consiente que no era un mal matrimonio. Pero su pequeña era claramente odiada o poco tolerada por Neji, aunque Hanabi se convirtiera en Heredera estaba segura que su padre estaba influenciando demasiado en ella y tarde o temprano terminaría olvidando el gran amor por su hermana.

El deber era primero, el honor era primordial pero todo ello podría irse al drenaje si la libertad, felicidad de su hija estaba en juego. Había una manera, tal vez horrible si se detenía a pensarlo, era cambiar una jaula de cobre por una de oro.

Pero sabía que ellos la protegerían y Hana bueno ella aceptaría incluso portar el sello maldito sobre su frente si ese fuera a llegar a ser su castigo.

—¡vamos a jugar un juego! —

—¿un juego? —

—Si asi es, necesito que no hagas ruido mientras salimos de la casa, es como a las escondidas, pero nos esconderemos de todo el clan —

La pequeña la observo, sabiendo claramente que su madre mentia, que la estaba engañando pero acepto, guardo silencio mientras era vestida con un hermoso kimono plateado, miro con atención como su madre guardaba en un morral varias paquetes, intento no mirar demasiado pero podría escuchar las monedas chocando entre ellas, era dinero demasiado pensó.

Hana tomo a su niña de solo nueve años entre sus brazos, la beso en la frente mientras busco el elemento final, una pequeña capucha para cubrirla, y entonces salieron en medio de la noche, intentando no hacer ruido porque estaban jugando, un pequeño juego pensaba la inocente niña.

Salieron de la mansión Hyuga pasando por las casas aledañas de las demás familias del clan, Hinata miraba con nerviosismo a su madre, que volteaba a mirar cada tres segundos en todas las direcciones, cuando dejaron totalmente el barrio Hyuga, su madre la deposito en el suelo, tomo su pequeña mano y le indico que caminaran.

Siguieron hasta ingresar a la zona boscosa del Konoha dentro de la aldea, y la pequeña Hinata estaba asustada, apretó con más fuerza a su madre.

Llegaron entonces a un pequeño templo que se alzaba en medio de aquel tétrico lugar, habían varias luces encendidas, y varias personas todas ellas de cabellos rojos pero sus rostros estaban cubiertos por mascaras. Horribles mascaras que le recordaban al monstruo del armario.

Hana se arrodillo ante sus hija en medio de las lágrimas, la abrazo con fuerza y la beso en la frente.

—Nunca me olvides, siempre te amare, recuerdas cuando te dije que habían personas malas que querían lastimarte —

La pequeña asintió, sin terminar de comprender lo que pasaba.

—Muy bien, esas personas malvadas quieren alejarte eternamente de mi —

Hinata apretó con más fuerza a su madre a punto de llorar, entonces las personas de las máscaras y comenzó a ser temibles suposiciones.

—Pero mi pequeña princesa, al igual como en los cuentos he encontrado un valiente caballero para ti, confía en ellos, son personas de palabra —

Hinata miro a su madre mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia las personas enmascaradas, pero ella no quería y comenzó a negarse a dar un paso mas, su madre la miro con dolor y en un tono de súplica que era más un débil susurro le pidió que caminara con un por favor.

Habían varias antorchas iluminando el lugar, podría contar casi una docena de personas, quien más atención le llamaba era la persona de medio con una gran mascara que le recordaba a un demonio de sus peores pesadillas, su madre le di un suave toque hacia adelante y Hinata asintió.

Estas personas la protegerían de los hombres malos, pero ellos parecían ser los villanos.

—Yo Hana Hyuga, matriarca del clan Hyuga traigo ante vosotros a mi hija y heredera Hinata Hyuga —

La portadora de la gran mascara, camino dos pasos seguido de un pequeño demonio como lo llamaría Hinata, que llevaba una máscara con dos grandes colmillos saliendo de una extraña sonrisa y dos ojos rojos penetrantes.

Entonces Hinata se calmó cuando vio como la persona enfrente de ella, se quitaba la máscara, llevaba también un kimono ceremonial, solo había visto aquella vestimenta en las grandes procesiones religiosas en las que era obligatorio asistir.

—Yo kushina Uzumaki, matriarca del clan Uzumaki, legitima señora del clan Namikaze, acepto a vuestra hija entre mi familia donde prometo protegerla, amarla como si fuera mía y que cuando llegue el momento dado, mi hijo y heredero Naruto Uuzmaki la protegerá y la amara —

Hana empujo a su hija, quien con horror a su corta edad comprendió lo que estaba sucediendo, ella estaba siendo presentada ante un Omiai, un matrimonio concertado. Miro a su madre y esta solo le decía que todo iba a estar bien, que ellos la iban a proteger.

Entonces una figura camino hacia adelante, portando una máscara de color plata y al igual que las demás tenia esos horribles colmillos y esa sonrisa demoniaca en su rostro.

Hana entonces lanzo el morral con el dinero y una cuarta figura enmascarada la atrapo.

La mujer volvió a poner su máscara y camino hacia la tercera figura, tomo la máscara entre sus manos y se acercó a la pequeña Hyuga.

—¡NOOO, NO TE ATREVAS HACERLO! —

Hiashi grito con fuerza, Hinata volteo para ver a su padre, Hana entro en pánico y kushina rápidamente tomo a la niña entre sus brazos y la obligo a ponerse la máscara a pesar de los desesperados intentos por evitarlo.

Cuando la máscara fue puesta Hiashi cayó al suelo, mientras Hana lloraba sin moverse del lugar donde se encontraba.

Hinata no entendía, la máscara no la lastimo, no la mordió o la absorbió, pero sus padres parecían totalmente destruidos.

—Lárguense Hyuga, no tienen nada que hacer acá, ninguno de los dos —

Hana volteo e intento ignorar los gritos de su hija de que no la abandonara, mientras Hiashi de rodillas con un escuadrón Hyuga observaban impotentes.

—La salvaste de una maldición, para darla a otra —

El hombre gruño en silencio para voltear a ver su esposa. Hana que estaba llorando en silencio intentando ser fuerte mientras caminaba y se alejaba lo más que podía.

Su hija estaría a salvo, su pequeña princesa iba a ser protegida después de todo Kushina se lo debía, ya que fue Hana quien puso el veneno, ya que fue Hana quien le dio el dinero a Kushina para pagar su dote, ya que fue ella, fue Hana Hyuga quien ayudo a Kushina Uzumaki a casarse contra los deseos de la aldea y de los clanes con Minato. Fue Hana quien engaño a Fugaku mientras su prometida escapaba con otro hombre y todo ello con la complicidad de Mikoto Uchiha.

* * *

 **Notas de autor.**

 **otro capitulo, en verdad este ha sido de mis favoritos que he escrito en estos últimos días, me salio fluido aunque corto, pero plasme la idea que tenia, el deselnce y la manera como transcurren las cosas.**

 **Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, son muy importantes para mi saber la opinion de todos.**


	4. Kushina

Los personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto, creador del manga de Naruto.

Diálogos — Bla, Bla, Bla —

Pensamientos _"Bla, Bla, Bla"_

©Ares-sama

 **Summary:** Aquellos destinados a heredar el liderazgo de sus clanes deben entender que el honor y el deber son la mayor prioridad, quienes saben ello entenderán que la felicidad es solo una ilusión. Hinata comprendió que el pelirrojo nunca la lastimaría, Sakura deseaba que su infancia fuera devuelta. NXH, SXS parejas canon. Naruto pelirrojo.

* * *

Kushina

Hana fue su primer pensamiento esa mañana, mientras se encontraba sentada en las cabezas esculpidas de los Hokage, estaban observando el amanecer intentando recordar la forma como había comenzado todo, había una cosa que Kushina nunca admitiría en voz alta y era que se había enamorado de Minato. Verán la situación en su infancia nunca fue fácil, su padre era un hombre tan escrito, autoritario que Kushina llego a un punto en odiar al sexo masculino, su padre era también un hombre abusivo que se irritaba fácilmente y terminaba alzándole la voz a ella y su madre.

Los Uzumaki sufrieron una gran persecución durante las grandes guerras entre clanes y cuando se establecieron en gran cantidad en la aldea de Konoha pensaron que tiempos mejores vendrían, bueno los hubieron pero ellos eran los contenedores perfectos para los Bijuu, un Chakra especial, las cadenas capaces de someter aquellas criaturas que destruían ciudades a su paso, luego claramente era que tenían largas vidas sin mencionar su habilidad en sellos.

Eran temidos por esos sellos, eran temidos por su gran Chakra y cuando pensaron que tenían un hogar eran temidos puesto que la gente ignorante, malditos sean aquellos intolerantes que nunca pensaban en otros más allá de sus miedos egoístas, pensaban que todos los Uzumaki eran en realidad descendientes del Kyubi, "demonios de cabellos rojos" los llamaban, malditos pensaba Kushina con enojo.

Pero eso ahora no importaba, mientras el sol salía en el horizonte recordó a su padre nuevamente, ese hombre estaba tan obsesionado con restaurar la gloria del clan, que gasto grandes sumas de dinero en apoyar a otros clanes, candidatos para futuros Hokage, luego ascensos a Jōnin para que estos los apoyaran en los momentos indicados, sobornos a importantes funcionarios para que el clan obtuviera mejores misiones y así fue mal gastando la herencia familiar.

Tal vez si el anciano se hubiera enfocado más en su gente y menos en el prestigio de un nombre, se daría cuenta que se estaban extinguiendo, cuando era niña su clan llegaba casi a los cincuenta miembros ahora a duras penas llegaba a la docena. La noche en que el Kyubi consiguió escapar las cosas empeoraron, eso ayudo a que la mitad de su gente muriera intentando nuevamente sellarlo.

Minato fue el que al final lo dio todo, maldito seas Minato acaso no le había prometido que siempre la protegería.

Minato era un hombre demasiado bondadoso tanto que a veces Kushina se aprovechaba de eso para jugarle pesadas bromas o someterlo a sus caprichos, era egoísta pero como no serlo, el tonto de su padre la comprometió con ese mal humorado, poco tolerante y sin mencionar su maldito egocentrismo, Fukagu ese hombre era alguien con quien prefería suicidarse que estar casada con este.

Y fue ese compromiso que sus pensamientos hicieron que conociera a Hana y Mikoto, ambas en una posición demasiado similar a ella, atadas de manos por culpa de sus progenitores, hombres egocéntricos o en el caso de Hana una madre demasiado ambiciosa.

Nunca entendió por que Mikoto quería casarse con Fukagu ella no le parecía la clase de mujer que arruinaría su felicidad solo por ser matriarca de un clan de amargados. Tal vez por culpa de su madrastra, esa mujer era una persona horrible con todos los que no eran Uchiha pero Mikoto la defendía decía que ella era una personas caritativa, gentil y amable y Kushina nunca decía más allá de eso para no pelear con una de sus pocas amigas.

Su otra amiga era Hana unidas por el destino, habían sido compañeras de equipo en la academia en sus entrenamientos y cuando se graduaron siguieron juntas como Genin, lógicamente al poco tiempo fueron separadas. Pero Hana siempre la apoyo, claro mientras eso no perjudicara a su clan o su imagen de niña perfecta, pensándolo bien sus amistades eran algo falsas pero eran sus únicas y Kushina nunca fue una santa.

Eso lo sabía muy bien Minato, nunca comprendió porque le pidió matrimonio, ese tonto sabía que estaba comprometida, sabía que no tenía una dote que pagarle y el clan Namikaze jamás aceptaría un matrimonio sin dote, además que Fukagu mataría a su amigo por robarle a su chica, sin mencionar a su maldito padre, ese hombre era horrible con ella, porque nunca fue capaz de decirle una sola palabra de amor o cariño a Kushina de niña.

El plan fue fácil, tanto que Kushina quería reírse con fuerza. Ella no amaba a Minato en ese momento pero demonios entre el chico rubio que la idolatraba con tanta sinceridad al hombre enfermizo y dominador que era Fukagu la decisión fue fácil.

Hana la hermosa dulce e inocente, ella sedujo a su padre con unas simples palabras bonitas y mientras tomaba unas copas de sake el veneno rápidamente actuó, corrió hacia Fukagu avisarle que su futuro suegro estaba en peligro y era su deber actuar no solo como capitán de la policía militar si no también como un futuro hijo en ley y mientras el viejo hombre que era en sus pensamientos el responsable de la muerte de su madre, Kushina tomo el dinero que Mikoto le entrego de parte de Hana para ir a casarse esa misma noche con Minato, Mikoto fue su testigo junto con herederos de varios clanes amigos de Minato.

Ella se comenzó a reír con fuerza. Kushina quería gritar, deseaba levantarse y decirles a todos que ella era una horrible mujer, quería llorar con tanta fuerza en esos momentos, porque sus recuerdos la atormentaban ahora.

Porque Minato se enamoró de ella fue algo que nunca comprendió, porque lo extrañaba tanto, sus dulces labios, sus ojos que la miraban y la desarmaban, ese idiota que con solo abrazarla por la cintura y decirle palabras cálidas, ella solo se derretía.

Donde estas Minato, nuestro hijo te necesita, nuestra aldea necesita un líder fuerte que detenga toda esta corrupción y esta maldita discriminación social de unos clanes hacia otros. A quien engañaba la persona que más la necesitaba era ella.

* * *

 **Nota del autor**

Lamento la demora en actualizar este fic, pero me tome un tiempo para revaluar varios argumentos de la trama para poder evitar coherencia a futuro con las ideas que he planeado.


End file.
